


Cas' bad day

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake in the hospital after a serious injury that reveals that your body is a little more than meets the eye — basically, you’re an android.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' bad day

Castiel's life was a hard. His older brothers were all at the top of their fields. Michael in medicine. Lucifer in science with specialties on the body and mind. Raphael in bio-mechanics. Gabriel in something Cas didn't even new existed let alone care to pronounce. He did know that the government were trying to keep tight control over it and that made Gabe rant about it, though he couldn't tell what he was saying half the time do to the lollipop slurring Gabes words. That was just the beginning. The latest was getting hit by a drink driver. 

Now he could feel himself waking up. It was an odd feeling that was coupled with confusion. It didn't feel right, there was something wrong. Cas blinked his eyes open and flinched away from the bright, florescent light. He slowly opened them again to get used to the light. He was laying in a hospital bed in his own room, with a little TV and no window. Just two doors, one leading out of the room and the other to a bathroom. He wasn't hooked to any machines, which confused him even more. He sat up and went to stand.

"Cassie" Gabriel raced through the door and tackled him back onto the bed. Cas braced himself for the pain but none came. 

"Gabriel, what is going on?" Cas cocked his head to the side as his brother jumped away and refused to meet his eyes. "Gabe?" He looked around again but could see anything out of the ordinary. He turned back to his brother to see him reaching for his chest. 

"You were almost killed, you technically died a few times but we managed to bring you back" Gabriel seemed nervous, where it was Cas who was suppose to be nervous. "There is a little something you should know first, before you try to get up" 

"What did you do?" Cas felt a shiver shoot down his spine, Gabriel shouldn't be acting like this. 

"We, I mean all of us... Cassie you were hurt so bad" Gabriel looked frustrated and rested his hand above Cas' wrist. "You were never going to wake up so we... We did the only thing we could think of" Gabe did something to his arm and revealed that it wasn't flesh but mechanics. Cas froze as Gabe reached forward and did the same to his chest. 

"Wha...? How...? Gabe!" Cas' voice became more pained and fearful as in sunk in. A soft whine escaped his throat as it began to sink in. He wasn't him anymore. 

"I know what you're thinking, Cas, but you're still you" Gabe shook him gently making him turn to his brother. Then slammed his chest shut and then did the same to his arm. It made Gabe jump and Cas took the advantage to run. He ignored Gabriel's yells and ran straight through the hospital. He had longer legs and he guessed the new body made him faster then his brother. 

'How could they do this?' Cas made it to the front doors and bolted down the street. His mind was racing as he ran but then he skidded to a halt. He was outside a shop, one that shouldn't have been there. It was suppose to be a book shop not a coffee shop that had some oddly dressed kids. Cas started walking, heading straight to Gabriel's house. He was still in his hospital gown. It was only a few blocks away. 

A he got to the house, he had to use the hidden key to get in. It was different to. A little more messier and had books spread across almost every surface but there was one thing that he did recognize. It was his trench coat. He had forgotten it there before the accident, and it was still hanging on the coat rack like nothing had happened. Cas looked down at himself before heading upstairs. He needed something more then a trench coat, and if his coat was still here then the other back up clothes. He found them where he left them and quickly got dressed.

They were a ripped pair of jeans that had paint splatters from his dabbles in painting, and a band shirt so worn that the label was almost gone. He pulled on his old sneakers and headed down stairs to grab his trench coat. With a last thought he searched for the date, and found that he had been out for three years. He couldn't remember the exact date that he went down in but it had been three years.

"Oh" He breathed out, then walked out the door. He realized that he had no specific destination. So he walked, taking in the small changes that happened to the city. His mood started to dull as he walked and then the people started to dwindle. It took him five minutes to realize that it was pouring, and every normal person had fled to find shelter. He did't realize because he wasn't cold, but now that he focused he could feel the rain soaking through his clothes. He ignored the rain and kept walking because he used to love the rain on his skin. Now he could only feel it if he focused on it. 

He made it to an old park from his childhood and sat down at his favorite bench. The sky was darkening and the rain grew harder but he only bowed his head to place it in his hands. He didn't know how long he sat there before he jerked upright. He had heard something but he couldn't place what it was. He tried to listen and felt something near his ears shift. His hearing improved ten-fold and then filtered out the noise of the rain, which made it easy to hear what and where the cry was coming from. 

Cas quickly stood and jogged over to the noise to find a tiny, all black kitten trying not to be washed away in the rain. It was still at the age that it needed it's mother but she was nowhere to be seen so Cas reached down and gathered the creature up as gently as he could. He studied the kitten, which he could now see had white paws and a white strip down it's nose with a tipped tail. Then tucked it away in his pocket and started walking back to Gabriel's house. 

The kitten needed care and he needed to know about his new body. So he walked, on hand resting over his pocket to protect the kitten and he heard a few odd clicks come from his chest area. Then his chest started to feel like a heating pad right were the kitten was resting over his heart, which started to warm the kitten and quiet it's tiny cries of fear. He struggled to cope with the newest oddity that his body threw at him and stumbled in his shock. 

A quiet hum jerked him out of his thoughts as a black car zoomed by and splashed him with a wave of water that was waist high. He stumbled again as the wave hit him, throwing him off balance. He tried to get his balance but instead slipped and crashed to the ground. Unfortunately he was walking down a slope when he fell and started to slide wildly down. He yelped out and used one hand to hold the kitten safely and the other to try to stop his fall. But the slope got steeper and he was sliding faster and faster. Water flew up and blinded him. Cas cried out as he hit a wall, making him flop over and his coat to cover his face. After a few second that proved that it was over he heaved a sigh and lifted his hand to check on the kitten. He heard it's tiny meow and sighed again.

"Hey, buddy? Are you alright?" A voice sounded above his head. A hand pulled his coat away that was still covering his face and he blinked up at the man standing over him. He had blondish hair and freckles that settled under almost glowing green eyes. Cas openly stared as the man offered him his hand and pulled Cas to his feet. "You took quiet a tumble there" the man flashed a grin and Cas felt like his 'no longer there heart' skip a beat. 

"Yes, I suppose I did" Cas dropped the hand he was still holding and hoped that Gabriel made this new body so that it didn't blush. 

"Ha, yeah. That was my fault" The man ducked his head and rubbed at his neck in a guilty manner, as he gestured to the black car. The car that had splashed him with water in the first place. "I didn't see you walking there" 

"That was you" Cas spoke in wonder, that explained why the man was helping him. Standing out here in the rain getting soaked so that his shirt clung to his chest. 

"Yeah, sorry. I'm Dean by the way" Dean held out his hand again and they shook. "Can I give you a ride as a better apology?" He looked so helpful and Cas tried to think without succumbing to the puppy dog face. A little wiggle from his pocket sealed the deal and he nodded. He had to drop the hand again when he realized that he was still holding it. 

"My name is Castiel" Cas smiled faintly as the man stared at him, they were walking to the car and Dean opened the car door for him. 

"That's an odd one" Dean said once they were in the car, Cas really like it. 

"Yes, but this is a nice car. I feel a little guilty about getting the seats wet" He murmured as he shifted, his coat was still tangled slightly around his body. 

"Whoa" Dean breathed out, making Cas look up to see that the man was watching him.

"Whoa what?" He cocked his head to the side and saw that Dean was blushing.

"Nothing, Where are you headed?" Dean snapped his head forward and started to car, effectively reminding Cas of where he was headed. 

"I was going to my brothers house" Cas said, trying not to get depressed over what he had to face. 

"Mind if I pick up my brother first?" Dean shot a glance at him, his face was one of guilt. "I was headed there when I passed you and I don't want to leave him in the rain" Cas pondered for a moment before pulling the kitten out of his pocket. It gave him a confused look before yawning widely and he nodded. 

"Yes I do believe that we wont be bothered y picking up your brother, you are helping us after all and today isn't the sort of day that anyone would enjoy being left out in" Cas tucked the kitten back in his pocket and looked back at the driver, who was staring at him with a dropped jaw. 

"Dude, why are you carrying a kitten in your pocket and talking to it like it can understand?" Dean asked when he snapped his mouth shut. They went over a bump and Cas jumped.

"My apologies on how that must of looked, but I had found the kitten while walking and saved it was being washed away. I was merely checking to see if it could last a little longer before I got home" he placed his hand over his pocket, suddenly feeling glad that he found the creature. His life was in ciaos at the moment but he managed to save it so it was worth something still. 

"So you randomly take walks in killer ran to save the lives of baby kittens before taking a slide down the side walk?" Dean held back giggles as they stopped outside a library.

"I would appear so, though this is my first day outside the hospital in a while. I'm surprised I didn't re-injure anything" Cas picked at his coat as a large man lumbered over.

"Hospital?" Dean nearly yelped, then stuck his head out of the window, "Sorry Sammy but you're sitting in the back" he didn't sound sorry at all. The man opened the back down and folded himself in, he too was drenched to the bone.

"Hey Dean, you were almost late" Sam shot what Cas thought was a pretty powerful bitch face and then turned to Cas. "I'm Sam. You look really familiar, do I know you?" and held out his hand, which Cas shook. 

"This is Cas. Now what about a hospital?" Dean interrupted him before he could introduce himself. Cas watched as the man half turned in his seat to watch him.

"About three years ago I got hit by a drunk driver. This is the first day I've been out of the Hospital, it was a bit of a shock waking up" He tried to be vague with his words as he held the mans gaze. He held it even after he stopped talking. 

"Um, not trying to interrupt but we are just sitting here" Sam said from the backseat. 

"Right, where are we headed Cas" Dean turned forward again and Cas could see him try to him the fresh blush. This was fun. Cas rattled off his brothers address and leaned back in the seat. After several minutes Sam spoke up again. 

"So Cas, what exactly happened when you got hit?" Cas glanced at him but shrugged his shoulders.

"I had gotten off of work at the Food Bank and I started walking home. When I was crossing second street when the pickup hit me. It didn't knock me out so I could hear the man trying to call for help, which is why I knew he was drunk. My father was a bit of a drinker so I knew the signs" He didn't notice that Deans hands slowly gripped the steering wheel tighter and Sam shifting in the back. "I could move but I could see the medics come and load me up. I've been in the hospital since. I've never found out what happened to the driver, I hope that he was alright" Cas jumped when Dean made a chocking noise and slammed on the brakes, making the car slid to a stop. They had arrived at Gabriel's house.

"Why..?" Dean growled low, his knuckles white as they gripped the steering wheel. Cas glanced back at Sam, who looked like he had seen a ghost. A faint yell made him pear out the window to see three people running to car, it was easy to tell that they were his brothers. 

"Sam, hold this please" Cas pulled the kitten out and quickly handed it to the shocked man, then the door was yanked open and he was pulled out by several hands.

"Cassie, why did you run off like that?" 

"Cas, I swear on own fathers grave..."

"Damn it little brother" Cas tried to take in who was saying who as he was passed through each pair of arms for a back breaking hug and a once over, all of them trying to make sure he was all in one piece before they scolded him. 

"You can't just run off like that, Castiel" Michael's deep voice made him duck his head slightly, his hair had fallen into his face from the rain so he had to peak through it to look at his oldest brother.

"Gabe's been worried sick" Lucifer pipped up. 

"We all have" Raph snapped, stepping back and picking at Cas' trench coat. "Why are you still wearing this old thing. I thought a life changing experience would make you get some sense into that brain of yours" 

Cas couldn't help himself. He started laughing uncontrollably, as they all stood out there in the rain. He felt a hand on his arm as he doubled over and looked up to see Dean standing there with a concerned look in place. 

"Are you alright Cas?" Dean asked for the second time that day. 

"Who are you?" Lucifer responded before he could, his voice filled with suspicion.

"I'm the guy who found Cas, drenched at the park" Dean shot back, glaring at the man. Lucifer sneered back for a couple seconds before breaking into a grin and throwing his arms around Deans and Cas' shoulders. 

"Well if that's the case come right in. So great how you made it sound like he's a lost dog" Luce said in a cherry voice that made Cas uneasy. Dean was in for it, especially if he enlisted Gabe for help. Lucifer dragged then inside and practically threw them both on one the couches. 

"Uh, Dean?" Sam was pulled through the door by Michel and plopped down on another couch. He was still holding the kitten, which was looking even smaller in his hands.

"You are the son of the drunk driver" Raph said in a furious voice. "Why, then, do you have own little brother in you're front seat?" 

"What!?" Cas yelped out, glancing between Dean and his brothers, who all looked like they wished they could rain down the wrath of Heaven to destroy the man in front of them.

"Yes, I'm the son of John Winchester" Dean said in a dull voice, like he had said it a billion times over. Dean turned to him with deep sorrow in his eyes, "I didn't know you were the man my father hit that night til you told us your story, I promise you that" Cas gazed at him but couldn't find the heart to be angry at him. He was to shocked to process anything more, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Where's Gabe?" He blurted out, staring desperately between his brothers.

"Kitchen" they chorused back in perfect sync, making Cas jump up and snatch the kitten from Sam before running to the kitchen. Gabriel was sitting at the counter with a giant tub of ice cream and a spoon. There were several bottles and jars of topping at surrounded him as he squeezed some chocolate syrup into the tub not have noticed Cas standing there yet. Then the kitten gave a soft meow and he looked up.

"CASSIE" Gabe cried out and tackled him in a hug again. "I thought you ran away for good"

"No, I just needed to think" Cas returned the hug before pulling back, "But I need help with this kitten, she was caught in the storm" he held up the kitten, which Gabe took and started to examine it. 

"She needed some warm milk, and I have just the stuff" Gabe skipped to the fridge and pulled out some kitten formula. He put it in a small container and placed it in the microwave to heat it up. 

"Where did you even get that?" Cas asked, because he was pretty sure Gabe's job didn't ask for him to have kitten formula in his fridge. 

"I dated a girl who worked at a pound, and we fostered some baby kittens. That is before she broke up with me for be to much of a clown" Gabe made a face but then smiled, "It kind of became a hobby to foster the babies" 

"Oh" Cas watched as Gabe pulled the now warm milk out and put it in a tiny bottle before he started to fed the kitten. She latched right on and started purring. Gabriel started rocking back and forth, giving Cas the idea that his brother didn't even realize he was doing it. He swayed closer to show Cas the kitten.

"Cas?" Sams voice preceded him stepping into the kitchen.

"Oh Hell Cas, why didn't you tell me such a specimen was in the living room?" Gabe hissed in a not so quiet whisper, Sam stood frozen in the doorway.

"Yes Sam, what is it?" Cas said kindly, at the same time elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"Uh, the rain...It got worse and the, um..." Sam blushed brightly as he stumbled over his words and tried not to look at Gabe, who was puffed up at the reaction he was getting "the weatherman said all the roads were closed, so we were wondering...." He shuffled his feet and hunched his shoulders before peering out at them from behind his hair, "Can we stay here for the night?" Cas held in his chuckle at Gabriels delight. 

"Well my Golly Green Giant, since this is my house, I give you full permission to stay as long as you want" Gabe waggled his eyebrows at Sam, then the kitten gave a indignant noise that was the loudest sound Cas had yet to hear her make. "Oh dear, sorry little kitty" Gabe snapped from his flirty self to his mothering self in a heart beat as he pulled the bottle away. "Looks like you're done" Cas watched again as he put everything away and tucked the kitten into his shirt pocket. Then flash a wink at Sam who was watching him too. 

"Right, I'll go tell Dean" Sam took a step backward and tripped, he managed to right himself instead of fall. He fled the kitchen as Gabe called after him.

"Nice ass" Cas sighed and sat down. "So little brother, no yelling, no hitting, no nothing about the new body" Gabe sounded nervous again but Cas didn't care about that anymore. 

"None of that" He took a moment to smile at the relief on his brothers face, "I was just wondering why I really like Dean and I had only met him today" He started laughing again at the horribly mischievous look on his trickster of a brothers face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is thrown together with no planning or much of a plot. BUT please comment, XP


End file.
